The Seven Deadly Sins
by t1nkerbell
Summary: The seven deadly sins, and how easy it is to rationalize them
1. Shikamaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charachters in Naruto, this is only for entertainment. Just a little something I wanted to try out, let me know what you think

**Sloth – aversion to work or exertion**

Watching clouds is a pretty intense thing. A lot of people don't realize the importance of it because they have never taken the time to try it. I always make time.

First and foremost, it requires a large amount of patience, which depending on the situation, can be mistaken for laziness. Although the body may be at rest, the mind is as active as ever. At least mine is.

When I lay back and watch the clouds pass, my mind beings to worry about and plot things out that a guy my age should have to worry about. If I step into trap A then I have option B, C, and D to escape – things like that. Then again, I guess that's the life of a shinobi. Troublesome.

It's alright, it all works out in the end. Let them think what they want; it doesn't matter to me either way. I've never put much effort into what people think of me, why start now. Like I said, it's alright, cause in the end it's my mind that matters most anyway. Right now it's getting the workout of its life.


	2. Neji

Declaimer: See chap 1. I should also note that these definitions are the ones I choose to use, some of them have more then one def.

**Pride – arrogant or disdainful conduct or treatment.**

I can feel their eyes on my back as I walk past. I don't even need my Byakugan to know that they start. I deliberately make my steps heavier when I'm here. It's my own small way of making my presence know. Even when I know better.

When I enter the room, I always keep my head high, my eyes free of any emotion no patter how I might really feel inside. Even if no one had ever demanded this of me, I demand it of myself.

When they pass me in the halls, I want them to be the ones to lower their eyes in shame, even if it is for a fleeting moment. I want them to be blinded by my presence, cursed seal and all. After all, these stolen moments are all I am allowed and I will enjoy them to the fullest.

At least that's what I'll keep telling myself until I believe it.


	3. Sasuke

Disclaimer: See chap. 1

**Wrath – punishment or vengeance as a manifestation of anger. Devine retribution for sin.**

I am the avenger, through all I will remain strong. No matter what, I will remain consistent in reaching my goal. I can no longer allow myself to be distracted; I know what has to be done.

I was left alive for a purpose, I was meant to do this. At night I can hear their voices, I can smell the blood in the air. It's so thick I can almost taste it. Sometime I choke on it. In the dark, all I see are red eyes demanding I do what they could not. What they were too weak to do.

These people don't understand why I do what I do, they don't understand my methods so they label it as wrong. Fools.

It doesn't matter anyway, because in the end it's just me and him. Nothing else is important and I don't care what I have to do or who I have to hurt to get here. It's what has to be done and when I finally succeed, it will be worth it. All the anger, all the pain will be worth it.

And I will keep saying it until I believe it.


	4. Orochimaru

Disclaimer: See chap. 1.

I took some liberties matching this character with the definition so bear with me. Also, if Orochimaru seems a little out of character, sorry about that. I don't know that much about him but he fascinates me.

**Gluttony – and inordinate desire to consume more than that which on requires**

I now know that I will never be satisfied. I will always need more, want more. Even now that I am so close to having the one I want. I know that eventually the body will fade away and I will have to find someone else, someone stronger, someone better. Some one more.

Every time I acquire a new vessel, every time I kill, every time I get more, it thrills me like nothing else. I will always enjoy the hunt. Once you have has a taste, you will realize the truth. It is a hunger that will never be sated.

In the end, I am no different that any other. If you were truly honest with yourself, you too would be forced to admit a desire fore more. The only difference between us is simply that I have the ability to obtain the "more" that desire. Other than that, we are the same.


	5. Gaara

Disclaimer: see chap 1.

Someone commented that the chapters could be a little longer, and I agree. It would add to the story element if there was a little more meat on the bones, but here's the honest truth – I don't have that kind of attention span to make them any longer. Besides, this is more of a glimpse into the fleeting thoughts of these characters. In my world, that is.

**Envy – a feeling of discontent and resentment aroused by and in conjunction with desire for the possession or qualities of another.**

Look at him, standing there with that moronic grin on his face. Yelling and cheering like a buffoon. I could kill him so easily. I wonder what it would feel like to have his blood splatter across my face after I squeeze the life out of him.

As useless as he appears, I can not seem to take my eyes off of him. Look at the way they talk and laugh with him. They are not afraid to stand next to him. They are genuinely at ease in his presence. Some of them even touch him. Do they not understand that is not how it should be? He is not supposed to laugh so loudly.

The only time someone should see his smile is just before he slaughters them, just like me. He should stalk the night restless and thirsty, just like me. He should be thought of as only a weapon and not a person, just like me. He should hate, fear, cry, and hurt.

Just like me.


	6. Naruto

Disclaimer: See chap. 1.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but since my Playstation is on the fritz and I can't play Kingdom Hearts, I'm in a real "I don't give a (insert naughty word)" type of mood. On that note, on with the show.

P.S. This def. is another stretch but reference the above and I'm sure you'll understand.

**Lust – an overwhelming desire or craving. Intense eagerness or enthusiasm**

Sometimes just thinking about it makes me antsy. I've gotten pretty good at pretending that my current situation doesn't bother me, but every once in a while I slip up. Some times I even believe it myself. Damn, I'm good.

I want it so bad I can taste it, really I can. It makes me hungry and thirsty all at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain. It's kind of how I feel when I eat noodles, but not as salty. Definitely not salty at all. When this happens, it will be the sweetest thing of all.

It's what drives me to get up every day. I said I was gonna do it and that's all there is to it. Believe it. If I have to I'll learn every tai, nin, and genjutsu there is. Okay, maybe not genjutsu, but you get the picture. Whatever has to be done, I'm doing it. I am on my way, baby and when I get there some things are gonna change. When I'm there, no one will put the word idiot or moron in even the same sentence as my name.

I live for this. I'm going all the way and the train's not making any pit stops. After all, it's the least they could do. That's what HE tells me, anyway.


	7. Kakashi

Disclaimer: See ch. 1

Well, that's all folks. It's been nice to read all the positive comments this drabble got, especially since this was something I did while I was bored at work. Thanks for taking the time to read it. As for my pick for this sin, I hope I got my point across, if not well, I don't know what to tell you.

**Greed – an excessive desire to acquire or possess more than what one needs or deserves.**

A ninja's life is probably the hardest road one can choose to travel. To have a long career as a ninja is not something many can do. Either they just don't have the talent or they can't handle the baggage that comes along with the job. I'm lucky, or so I'm told every time I walk out of the hospital. I survived and will live to see another day. Damn.

All the precious people of my youth have died, and sometimes, when I'm very still, or when I listen to the rain fall, or when I wake up in the moments before dawn – I can hear them. The problem is that I can't be sure what it is they want me to do.

Sometimes they tell me that it's okay to come home, to be free, to laugh with them. Other times they tell me that there is still work to do and that I have a duty to fulfill. I have a sneaking suspicion that it's my own subconscious telling me that part. My own way of reminding myself why I'm still here.

I seem to have the craziest kind of luck, the kind that keeps me alive when I don't really want to be. The most ironic part about it is that somehow, without me even noticing it, I wanted to be alive. Precious people slowly crept back into my life. And now I need to live for them.

Now my private thoughts are dotted with visions of pink, blonde, and black. I see wisps of smoke, lovely red eyes, senbons being uses like toothpicks, and blinding white smiles dressed in green. (Although I would never admit it out loud) So somewhere along the way, I decided that I would keep relying on that luck.

I can't turn my back on my duty, or my friends so I will just have to be the luckiest man in the world. No one knows that I keep a good luck charm in my vest. They don't realize that on every mission I sneak away to pray at a shrine. Every time I leave the village, I silently offer a prayer and ask for more luck then any man should ever have. If luck is what keeps me alive, then I will be the luckiest man in the world


End file.
